Words for a Soul
by LaMB-COW
Summary: "What better to make a Horcrux out of then something I've spent years pouring my soul into?" - Tom, this fic. Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition season two, round seven: Tom Riddle's Diary (Beater Two of the Tutshill Tornados) One-shot.


Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition season two, round seven: Tom Riddle's Diary; Beater Two for the Tutshill Tornados!

Prompts:(word) consolidate, (color) magenta, and (word) happy. (I'm not entirely sure how this part works, so if I did it wrong you can disregard it!)

Word count: 1584

A/N: This is my first one-shot, I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review! Okay, and I know _technically_ the diary wasn't Riddle's first Horcrux, but I think it makes more sense, so I'm kind of ignoring that Gaunt's Ring is actually the first.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sunday the 16th of June, 1941

They all left again yesterday. It's strange without others around, I feel... Empty. There's nobody left to control. No one to torture. I never thought I'd miss that four eyed second year I always end up sending to the bathroom in tears.

I was talking to Dumbledore yesterday before everyone was gone, and he mentioned something about how it's 'through others' that we leave our 'everlasting mark on the world'. I don't know about that…

...

Ah, the words disappear. Clever. Wonder what other tricks it can do.

* * *

Tuesday the 23rd of July, 1941

I saw Dumbledore again yesterday. He mentioned there was a new potions teacher for the year. Professor Slug-something, I wasn't really listening. He sounded interesting enough from what Dumbledore said. Guess I'll know for sure when school's back in session. When everyone gets back.

I wish I could make them stay. Why would they go back home? It's not like I do. I should be more important to them than anyone else. They should come when I call and never leave. They should be waiting on my every word... forever.

…

Forever.

* * *

Tuesday the 19th of August, 1941

The new Potions professor came to school earlier today for some meeting with Dumbledore and met me as he was leaving. Of course at the- as he put it- odd occurrence of a student at Hogwarts in the summer, I had to explain of my position. He seemed to pity me and it boiled my blood. He seemed to talk forever…

…

Forever...

…

That reminds me, I was doing some reading in the library and a few things caught my eye. Namely there were mentions of a device which is under development in some department of the ministry- a Time Turner. Essentially able to turn back time. If I had one, I would turn it back to when everyone was still around, though. Soon everything will be back as should be though.

* * *

Monday the 3rd of November, 1941

School's been back for a few months, and Professor Slughorn's class has been interesting, but in Friday's lesson, I heard him mention an elixir of life. It intrigued me, so I've been doing some research in the library this weekend. It was difficult to find it, but I eventually did. The Elixir of Life is a complex potion used to prolong life indefinitely. But of course, with such a thing comes its drawbacks; it only works if you drink it on some special day from a legendary cup that likely doesn't even exist- and that is if you manage to brew the chemist level potion.

Seems immortality is a far-fetched idea to most.

* * *

Wednesday the 17th of December, 1941

It's nearly winter break for everyone, and I've been invited by Professor Slughorn to go to some party he has for his favorite students. I don't feel any particular reason to go, he's always so- how should I put this? – Happy? Eager? Annoying perhaps? Though Slughorn is simple minded, and he likes me. If I stay on his good side I can use him to get information in the future.

…

In the future… will I have to get a new notebook? The words disappear but does that mean they are gone off the pages? Or is it possible to continue reusing the same pages… forever?

* * *

Friday the 10th of April, 1942

The year seems to be passing fairly quickly, of course, this is only an illusion of the mind, but it doesn't change how I feel. It's already another break for Easter, which I don't celebrate. Why should I? But that's not what I'm here to say; I was tormenting that pimply second year for breaking out so early, and the others around me pitched in with their insults. Seems I'm truly ruling my year, now. It's interesting how something as simple as cruelty towards a pimply preteen can consolidate those around me to do my bidding. I'll have to do this more often and make sure it wasn't a fluke.

* * *

Monday the 15th of June, 1942

I've come to loathe this day. The day every student leaves for three excruciatingly long months. I'm planning on doing some looking though. I'm sure there's more to Hogwarts than meets the eye. I've heard rumors of hidden passages and rooms. Maybe they will give me more insight on how to control more of the general population of students. Practically all of Slytherin house follows me in my tasks- at least all the purebloods seem to. The others don't as much. But why would they, with their tainted blood, they're too small minded to see what they're doing so wrong. They would follow me if they were smart. But with their blood? Not even their brains could make them worthy of following me. Muggles are vile.

* * *

Wednesday the 30th of June, 1942

I was wandering the castle earlier this morning, and as I passed the first floor girls lavatory, I heard a voice. A snake, to be exact, and no small one, at that. With my curiosity at an all-time high, I wandered into the lavatory. There was nothing special about the room, but I was positive was near there. As I was calling out to the snake, there was a loud rumbling and the sinks moved aside to reveal a passage into a large cavern. I used a simple spell to maneuver down and was greeted with ginormous snake shedding's. The best part was when I saw the snake. It was a basilisk. This could be useful. I'll write again later; I have research to do about a certain, snake inhabiting cavern in Hogwarts.

* * *

Friday the 24th of July, 1942

Although I'm aided with the existence of the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, I cannot fathom why anyone would leave it so unguarded. Onto my point; I was looking for information on the Snake's Cavern, but to little success. Although I did find an odd, magenta colored book about the Philosophers' Stone. It was much the same as the Elixir of Life, but more plausible in its means of giving eternal life. Though details were still vague as it is only rumored to be real, I can only imagine what that kind of power would feel like. To hold the key to living _forever_ in the palm of your hand.

…

I want to live _forever_.

* * *

Thursday the 19th of August, 1943

I found out what the cavern is. It's called the Chamber of Secrets, created by Salazar Slytherin in the beginning of Hogwarts.

…

I've been searching for more conventional ways to live forever than a stone or elixir, since those don't seem doable anytime soon, but I haven't found anything yet. Though, I'm sure with the wide range of dark magic books in the restricted section of the library, something will show up eventually.

* * *

Wednesday the 13th of October, 1943

I found something. It's not quite what I want, but it's the most efficient way of achieving at least partial immortality. The book about Horcruxes was shoved behind some large books on the shelf about Dark Magic Potions. I've only skimmed the thick book, but from what I understand, you have to split your soul in half and transfer it from your body to an object. The only thing that could draw attention to setting this plan out here at school, is I have to kill someone and latch onto their emotions of death because it is literally the only possible way you can split your soul by any means. About the object; it has to be primed to receive your spliced soul.

I need a plan. I _will_ be immortal.

* * *

Tuesday the 15th of November, 1943

I was tormenting my favorite little third year when I came up with who I should kill. Her. Nobody will notice she's gone, and she's so depressed and emotional that nobody would put it beyond her to commit suicide.

* * *

Saturday the 20th of November, 1943

I know what my first Horcrux is going to be. This diary. What better to make a Horcrux out of then something I've spent years pouring my soul into? Nothing is.

* * *

Wednesday the 1st of December, 1943

The incantation for making the Horcrux is very complicated, so I may need a few months to prepare to perform the spell correctly. At this rate, I should be able to make it next school year.

…

I'm considering telling Professor Slughorn before I make it. I have a few questions about the limits of Horcruxes, and if there's anyone who would be able to help me it would be him.

* * *

Saturday the 7th of October, 1944

I'm doing it tonight. This is my last entry. I'll have to hide it soon now. I asked Slughorn about a week ago about the possibility of splitting your soul into seven parts. He seemed horrified, and I know he didn't believe that our conversation was entirely hypothetical, but it is what it is. Today is when it's happening.

I'm killing her with the basilisk- if someone were to die and I had recently used a spell that could've done it, I would be found out and it wouldn't end well. And this way I can focus on the incantation for transferring my soul fragment into the diary.

My immortality is nearly upon me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's a little incoherent, I wrote this at 2am... so I wasn't thinking clearly!


End file.
